A Decepticon Raider In Car Robots Land
by Shebakoby
Summary: Sheba is accidentally transported to the RiD 2001 (Car Robots - Anime) Universe and runs afoul of the Predacons. Eventually the Autobots help her get back to her own Universe, while the Predacons continue to bother her. Also Gigatron (Car Robots "Megatron" in the English Dub) shouts a lot.


**A Decepticon Raider in Car Robots (RID) Land**

 _As a result of a temporal distortion having a negative effect on a Teleport spell, Sheba finds herself trapped in the World of Car Robots (aka Robots in Disguise 2001). Without Starscream to protect, she becomes confused...with interesting results_...

*note: I REFUSE to call RID Megatron "Megatron", so I will be referring to him as "Gigatron." All other RID names will be kept as they are in the English Dub.

***xxx***

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, where _AM_ I?" Sheba moaned. She came out of the temporal distortion that had opened just as she tried to use her Teleport spell. She sniffed the air. Something wasn't right. This appeared to be an alternate dimension. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge robotic shark attacked her. It tried to bite her, but she was too quick. She leaped into the air and aimed a full-power flamethrower at it-enveloping it in flames.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" the Shark screamed, "Skybyte, **TERRORIZE**!" He looked up at Sheba, who was hovering several meters above the ground. "That's strange, I thought I sensed a large energy source here," Skybyte said to himself, puzzled. "Wait a minute, that energy is coming from...that flying thing! Now _HOW_ am I supposed to get energy from it? Ah, no matter-Tsunami Blaster!"

Sheba easily dodged Skybyte's attack. She counterattacked with another flamethrower that had no trouble finding its target.

Three other robots appeared from behind some rocks-Gas Skunk, Dark Scream, and Slapper.

"Having a little trouble there, Skybyte?" Gas Skunk asked.

Skybyte just groaned.

"What _IS_ that thing?" Slapper exclaimed.

"I dunno," Gas Skunk stated, "But I bet the three of us can take it! Left Laser!"

"Right Laser!"

"Center Laser!"

All three beams missed Sheba by a long shot.

" _Tongue Lash Attack_!" Slapper's tongue wrapped itself around one of Sheba's paws. But when Slapper tried dragging her down, she grabbed hold of his tongue in both paws and spun him around a few times until he got dizzy enough to release his tongue-hold on her. Then she let go, sending him flying into the other three Predacons.

The fun was interrupted by the sound of car engines approaching.

"Sideburn, TRANSFORM!"

"X-Brawn, TRANSFORM!"

"Prowl, TRANSFORM!"

"Optimus Prime, TRANSFORM!"

"All right, now what are you Predacons up to this time?" X-Brawn snapped.

"Let's get out of here!" Dark Scream cried. Gas Skunk and Slapper picked up Skybyte, and followed Dark Scream as he rushed away.

Sheba returned to the ground and folded her wings. A strange feeling was coming over her. It was then that the Autobots approached her.

"Who are you?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Don't...remember..." Sheba said slowly, before collapsing.

"What is that thing, Optimus?" X-Brawn wondered.

"I don't know," Optimus Prime stated, "But I think we'd better do something to help her."

"Do you think we can trust her? We don't even know where she came from," X-Brawn added.

"Well she was fighting the Predacons," Sideburn pointed out.

***xxx***

Gigatron had been busy, watching all that had happened on the monitor inside the Predacon Base. When Skybyte and the others returned, he confronted them.

"And just WHAT did you THINK you were doing, Skybyte? Wasting your time battling FLESH creatures when you ought to be finding more energy?!" Gigatron bellowed.

"I WAS searching for a powerful energy source," Skybyte stammered, "It was emanating from that creature."

"Was it indeed?" Gigatron growled.

"If we could harness that creature's power, it could fill our needs for a very long time," Skybyte insisted.

"It made a complete fool of you," Gigatron snorted, "A weakling flesh creature defeating a Predacon! You should be ashamed of yourself! You are obviously NOT worthy to conduct a mission to catch that thing and extract its energy. I am sending the Decepticons instead. Scourge!"

Scourge and the Decepticons entered the main control room. "Here, my lord," Scourge acknowledged.

Gigatron pointed at the viewscreen. "Find that creature and bring it to me," he ordered, "And we must find a way to extract its power for our fuel cells."

"At once, my lord," Scourge said. He and the Decepticons headed out.

***xxx***

Optimus Prime and the Autobot Brothers brought Sheba to the Cybertron base. "TAI, I want you to scan this creature," Optimus Prime requested. "I'm on it," TAI stated. A beam from the computer hit Sheba, beginning the scanning process. "This is interesting," TAI said as the scan progressed, "There are traces of Cybertonium in this creature's body."

"Cybertonium?" Optimus Prime and the Autobot Brothers echoed.

"But wouldn't that mean...that she's been to CYBERTRON?" Sideburn exclaimed.

"Not just BEEN to Cybertron, Sideburn," TAI stated, "According to this, she's FROM Cybertron. That's the only way to account for the cybertonium inside of her. It's different than if she was just merely exposed to that element."

"But that's impossible," Optimus Prime stated, "There are no Autobots or Predacons that have a form anything like this. And this creature is COMPLETELY organic."

Sheba was unconscious and was unaware of what was going on around her. "Can we find a way to bring her around somehow?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I'll give it a try," TAI said doubtfully. She typed in something, and the computer screen offered a suggestion.

"Give her some...water," TAI informed them.

Prowl grabbed a container and filled it with water from outside. He brought it in and he and Sideburn tried to get Sheba to drink it. The clumsy attempt got very little water inside Sheba, but a sudden splash of it right in her face did wake her up. She looked up at the two strange Autobots. She panicked and ran. Just as Wedge was coming through the space bridge to report on the progress the Build Team had made, Sheba darted into the opening.

"Whoa!" Wedge shouted as Sheba shot past him, "What was that? Should we close down the Space Bridge?"

"No. Let her go," Optimus Prime told him, "Right now she appears to be confused. If we don't let her get out, in her confusion she might destroy the Space Bridge."

Sheba found an opening from the Space Bridge to the surface, spread her wings, and flew through it. Sailing through the air seemed to ease her anxiety a bit. She caught an updraft and soared effortlessly.

***xxx***

"Wait. There. I've got the reading. The same high energy reading that Skybyte reported," Scourge said.

"Well then let's follow it," Mega-Octane said.

***xxx***

After gliding on the air currents for several hours, Sheba's head began to clear a bit. She found a spot to rest, and landed. It was the best resting location an exhausted flying feline could want-a small flat area on the side of a cliff-covered with soft alpine grass-partially shaded by short bushes that had rather sparse leaf coverage. Pretty soon Sheba was curled up, fast asleep.

***xxx***

"Was there any other information from the scan that can tell us what that creature is?" Optimus Prime asked TAI.

"Well, her atoms are vibrating at a different quantum frequency than ours," TAI reported.

"Hmmm. Maybe that explains why we never saw anything like her before," Optimus mused.

"Hold on, what are you saying?" Sideburn wondered, with a look of total confusion on his face plates.

"She doesn't belong in our universe," TAI stated.

"And how can you tell that?" Sideburn persisted.

"All the atoms in the Universe vibrate at a specific quantum frequency," TAI replied, "But those same atoms-such as a carbon atom-in that creature's body vibrate at a slightly different frequency than a carbon atom here. That means she's from another Quantum Reality-in essence, another Universe."

"Oh," Sideburn realized, "So what you're saying is that she comes from a Universe where some sort of Organic creature developed on Cybertron, is that it?"

"That is entirely within the realm of possibility," Optimus Prime told him.

"Well if she's a stranger to our Universe, shouldn't we be keepin' an eye on her?" X-Brawn wanted to know.

"That's probably a good idea," Optimus Prime agreed, "TAI, contact Hot Shot, and tell him to take the other Spychangers with him to make sure that nothing happens to that creature while she is here in our world. Next, we need to figure out how she got here in the first place, and then find a way to send her back."

***xxx***

Scourge and Mega-Octane screeched to a halt. "The signal-it's stopped moving," Scourge realized. He looked up the side of the mountain that stood in front of him and the Decepticons. "Now where IS that creature?" he wondered. "She's up here!" Rotor called out. He spotted the sleeping feline as he hovered above the mountainside.

"Rotor! You and Movor go and subdue the creature. We will get there as quickly as we can," Scourge commanded.

The two flying Decepticons obeyed. They soon reached the ledge that Sheba was on.

"Movor-TRANSFORM!"

"Rotor-TRANSFORM!"

The noise woke Sheba, who sat bolt upright. She saw the two Decepticons and stared at them in bewilderment. For a minute there, she swore she was looking at Vortex and Blast-Off. But the colors were all wrong, as were some other details. Her head began to swim again and she lay back down, still staring at what looked like Combaticons. _But they're NOT Combaticons_ , she thought to herself, _they can't be_.

By this time, Mega-Octane and them had reached the ledge as well, having driven right up the mountainside in vehicle mode. They transformed as soon as they saw Sheba. This was even more of a puzzlement-for all the world these guys looked like Brawl, Swindle, and Onslaught. But again, the colors were all wrong. Then finally, Scourge made it to the ledge-his vehicle form slowed him down more and he was the last one up.

"Scourge, TRANSFORM!"

 _Now THIS guy looks more like Optimus Prime than that other guy calling himself Optimus Prime does_ , Sheba thought. And the insignia they were wearing didn't ring any bells. She was unsure if they were friend or foe-that is, until Movor and Rotor roughly grabbed her. Two swipes of her paw sent them tumbling down the side of the hill. At a word from Mega-Octane, the rest of them jumped on her, trying to hold her down. They fared no better than their comrades.

"Fools!" Scourge snorted, "I will show you how this is done! Barrage Attack!"

Sheba leaped into the air to dodge the missiles. She fired her Flamethrower, but Scourge ducked out of its path just in time.

"That creature is unbelievably strong," Mega-Octane said, "We MUST combine."

"YES SIR!" the others shouted, as they transformed and merged.

"RUINATION AWAKENS!" the giant robot shouted.

 _Holy Smokes, they even COMBINE like the Combaticons! But that thing only SLIGHTLY resembles Bruticus..._ Sheba thought.

The first thing Ruination tried was a blast from his double-barreled cannons on his back. One of the blasts just barely grazed Sheba's left hind leg.

" **ROWRRRRRRRR**!" Sheba snarled, " _THAT'S IT! NO MORE MS. NICE KITTY! TORNADO ZONE_!"

"It...talks?" Scourge exclaimed.

Several translucent green orbs with red cores appeared around Sheba, and spun out in all directions. She vanished from their sight, and a large wind-funnel appeared from the sky. The bottom of the funnel opened, and a huge, purple/blue semi-humanoid monster-with a featureless face and a "tail" wrapped around itself-emerged. There were three suction tubes by its right arm, and a powerful wind sucked Scourge and Ruination into the tubes. That caused the "tail" of the monster-the Guardian Force Pandemona-to inflate like a balloon. When it was fully expanded, it began contracting again, spewing Scourge and Ruination out in a powerful tornado wind. That attack did 6587 HP worth of damage to Ruination, and 7899 HP of damage to Scourge. The Guardian Force disappeared, and subsequently Sheba reappeared.

***xxx***

Not far away, the Predacon unholy trinity was watching with interest.

"That had to hurt," Slapper stated, as the Guardian Force finished its attack.

"That Summon-that was almost poetry in motion," a voice behind them said wistfully.

"Skybyte! When did you get here?" Gas Skunk wondered loudly.

"Quiet, you moron, or that thing'll come after us," Skybyte said sharply.

"It doesn't look like the Decepticons will be able to get that thing either," Dark Scream commented. The group was suddenly startled by a noise above them. It was Gigatron-in Jet Mode. He approached the battle. Sheba cast Triple Ultima at that moment, taking 9999 HP off both Ruination and Scourge three times in a row. That resulted in Scourge being knocked out, and Ruination was forced to separate.

"You cretins, must I do _EVERYTHING_ myself?" Gigatron shouted, "Gigatron-TERRORIZE!"

At the sight of the Predacon Leader, Sheba's fur stood all on end and she hissed at him angrily.

"You there!" Gigatron addressed Sheba, "I want your power. You will give it to me or face the consequences!"

***xxx***

"When can we go in there and do something?" REV wanted to know.

"Not just yet," Hot Shot told him, "So far that creature has done quite well against the Predacons and the Decepticons. But if she can't handle Gigatron alone, we will have to step in. For now, it's best that we remain cloaked unless it's absolutely necessary."

***xxx***

"Well? I'm _WAITING_!" Gigatron snarled.

"Forget it," Sheba retorted.

"Very well then, prepare to taste my wrath! DRAGON MODE!" Gigatron transformed. " _Double Dragon Fire_!"

Sheba jumped out of the way just in time. "A Dragon, eh? That gives me an idea! _DIAMOND DUST_!" The green orbs with red centers appeared around Sheba once again, and spun out in all directions. Sheba then disappeared, and instead four blue-white beams from four different directions spiralled into a focal point on the ground. A huge chunk of ice formed and broke up throught the earth. Inside the ice was a scantily-clad, pale blue-white feminine form-the Guardian Force Shiva. Shiva's eyes opened, and she shattered the ice that encased her. She then drew back her right hand as a yellow-white energy ball formed in her fist, and threw the energy ball forward with both hands. It left Gigatron coated with a thick layer of ice that quickly shattered. The attack took off 9999 of Gigatron's HP.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Gigatron screamed, and transformed to his "bat" mode. " _PAIN WAVES_!"

Excruciating pain soon filled Sheba's entire body. But then, something happened that Gigatron was not expecting. The flying feline began to glow brightly until she was too white-hot to look at.

"What's this?" Gigatron wondered.

When the light faded, there stood Sheba-in her robotic beast form. She leapt into the air and transformed into her jet mode.

"NO! IT'S _NOT_ POSSIBLE! THAT THING...IS A _TRANSFORMER_?" Gigatron exclaimed.

"That doesn't LOOK like an AUTOBOT symbol," Dark Scream pointed out.

"Well I'm SURE she ain't no PREDACON," Gas Skunk stated.

Sheba totally unloaded on Gigatron with all the artillery she could launch at once.

"Don't just stand there, you fools, **DO SOMETHING**!" Gigatron hollered at his troops, as the impact forced him back to robot mode. By now the Decepticons, with the exception of Scourge, had recovered enough to re-engage. Gigatron backed off to allow the others to take over for a bit.

"Decepticons, _OPEN FIRE_!" Mega-Octane commanded. Immediately he and Movor, Armorhide, Rotor, and Rollbar transformed to vehicle mode and began firing their weapons. Sheba responded by transforming back to beast mode and casting Protect to lessen the impact, should any of their blasts actually hit her. She then skillfully leaped to keep one step ahead of the laser fire. Then, a stroke of genius hit her.

" _SILENCE_!" Sheba cast Double Silence, one on Gigatron, and one on Mega-Octane.

Several of the Decepticons actually thought she was telling them to shut up.

"Yeah, like we're gonna listen to you," Movor sneered.

"She can't tell us what to do! Isn't that right, Mega-Octane?" Rollbar added.

Mega-Octane looked like he was trying to say something, but didn't make a sound. When he realized that he couldn't speak, he became furious and started jumping up and down in a mute rage.

"What's that, Mega-Octane? I'm sorry-you'll have to speak up, I'm afraid I can't hear a word you're saying," Sheba taunted.

Gigatron opened his mouth to bark some orders, but he too discovered that he had been muted.

"Boy, I don't think I've ever seen the boss' face turn that shade of purple before," Slapper remarked.

"Now this is what I call genuine wholesome entertainment," Ironhide stated.

"Are they getting this back at the base?" Crosswise wondered.

"Of course," Hot Shot told him, "Optimus Prime told me to keep him up-to-date on all that's going on."

"What do you make of the strange insignia that the flying feline is wearing?" Mirage asked, "I've never seen it before."

"Neither have I," Hot Shot replied.

Koji looked at the monitor at Cybertron Headquarters in amazement.

"I don't believe it! That thing TRANSFORMED!" he exclaimed.

"Well I think it's safe to say that she isn't a Predacon," Optimus Prime mused, "But I don't think she's an Autobot either."

"What do you think the Predacons want with her, anyway?" Koji wanted to know.

"Well she is giving off huge energy readings," TAI spoke up, "Perhaps the Predacons think they can tap her power source for their own use."

"Is that even _POSSIBLE_?" Sideburn asked.

"I'm not sure," TAI replied.

***xxx***

"Why don't you just give up and go home?" Sheba growled at the Decepticons and Predacons.

Skybyte popped out of his hiding place, having recovered somewhat from the double flamethrower Sheba had barbecued him with earlier.

" _SHARKSPIKE_!" Skybyte's four-pronged claw grabbed Sheba while she was preoccupied with the Decepticons.

"Why should we give up now? I _HAVE_ you!" Skybyte gloated.

***xxx***

"Guys, I think she's in trouble," WARS began.

"Well then let's get to work!" Hot Shot ordered. The Spychangers all sped towards the battlefield, decloaking as they got within range.

"Hot Shot, TRANSFORM!"

"Crosswise, TRANSFORM!"

"REV, TRANSFORM!"

"Ironhide, TRANSFORM!"

"Mirage, TRANSFORM!"

"WARS, TRANSFORM!"

The Spychangers all opened fire on the Decepticons, forcing them back.

"Let her go, Skybyte," Hot Shot snapped.

"I don't think so," Skybyte said smugly, "Finally I have succeeded. Now Gigatron will give me the recognition I so richly deserve."

A grin spread across Sheba's face plates. She twisted around and sank her teeth into Skybyte's claw arm, and began tearing at it with her razor-sharp claws.

" _YEEEEEEEEEEOWCH_!" Skybyte yelped, and let go of Sheba.

Gigatron slapped himself in the face, held his hand there, and shook his head in disgust.

"Skybyte, you _IDIOT_! You underestimated your opponent!" Gigatron fumed.

"Ah, so Gigatron found his tongue again, eh? Looks like the Silence spell wore off," Sheba laughed.

"You may have won this round, but next time you won't be so lucky! JET MODE!" Gigatron stormed. He transformed, turned around, and beat a hasty retreat. The Predacons and Decepticons followed, with the Decepticons carrying the knocked-out Scourge.

***xxx***

Sheba looked around at each of the Spychangers uneasily. They wore the familiar Autobot insignia, after all. The confusion that she'd experienced earlier was starting to return. When Hot Shot took a step towards her she backed off with a low growl.

"Hey Hey, easy there," Hot Shot said anxiously, "We aren't going to harm you. I promise."

Suddenly Sheba realized that these Autobots had no idea who or what she was. A bright light enveloped her, then it cleared-she returned to her organic form.

"How did you do that?" Crosswise exclaimed.

"It's kinda hard to explain," Sheba replied.

A Space Bridge portal opened, and Optimus Prime came out of it.

"Optimus Prime-TRANSFORM!"

The minute he went to robot mode, Optimus went up to Sheba.

"Who are you?" he asked, mystified.

"The name's Sheba," came the reply.

"And you're a TRANSFORMER?"

"Yep."

"How did you end up in our Universe?" Prime added.

"Well I was trying to Teleport somewhere, and instead I ended up here," Sheba told him.

"I think we can help you return to your own Universe," Prime stated, "But it will take time."

"Can I ask you a question?" Sheba asked Optimus, "How can YOU be Optimus Prime?"

"You mean there's an Optimus Prime in YOUR Universe too?" Mirage exclaimed.

"Sort of...but not exactly like. In my Universe, Optimus Prime is a Semi Truck-kinda like that Scourge fellow only with a Trailer, not a tanker. And in my Universe we even have guys that look like...what are those guys called again? You know, the ones that form the giant robot 'Ruination'," Sheba asked.

"They're called Decepticons," Prime replied.

"In my Universe, we have a similar combiner team called the Combaticons," Sheba added, "And we have Decepticons too, but they're different, and refer to a much larger classification of robots that includes the Combaticons. It was really confusing when I saw them."

"Maybe you should come with us to our base," Optimus said, "TAI might be able to determine which dimension you came from."

"Okay," Sheba conceded.

***xxx***

"That was humiliating," Skybyte complained bitterly, "This isn't FAIR! I should have been able to defeat that flying feline!"

"Oh for pete's sake Skybyte," Gas Skunk groaned, "It was a super-powerful Transformer. I mean, look what it did to Ruination and Gigatron, for crying out loud. I don't think any of us could have defeated it."

"Hey look over there!" Dark Scream spoke up, pointing at the monitor.

"Not now, Dark Scream," Skybyte sulked.

"No really, look!" Dark Scream insisted.

On the monitor was a PBS _Nature_ show, and some scientists were in the process of tranquilizing a lion in order to fit it with a radio collar. The lion was seemingly fast asleep mere moments after the dart hit it.

"That's a _BRILLIANT_ idea! Gigatron will be pleased!" Skybyte crowed, "Now, to put this plan into action..." He and the other Predacons rushed to the main control room.

"So what you're saying is we can immobilize that creature with a tranquilizer?" Gigatron asked.

"Yes my lord," Skybyte explained, "Since the creature has what appears to be a completely organic form, she will be easily neutralized with the proper drugs. And the best part is, we can steal her energy without getting so much as a scratch!"

"Yes, Skybyte, you have thought of an excellent plan," Gigatron told him, "Do it."

"Him? That was _MY_ idea!" Dark Scream fumed under his breath to Slapper and Gas Skunk.

***xxx***

Optimus Prime led Sheba through the Space Bridge to Cybertron Headquarters on Earth. The Autobot brothers and Koji were there, waiting. TAI was working on how to send Sheba back to her own Universe. So, to pass the time, the Autobot brothers decided to engage in a little small talk.

"How come you ran off before?" X-Brawn wanted to know.

"I was majorly confused and couldn't think straight," Sheba told him, "I wonder if it's a side effect of being in the wrong Universe."

"That was really neat how you beat up all those Predacons," Sideburn commented, "You must be really strong."

"Well I _HAVE_ to be," Sheba explained, "In my Universe, I am the sole Guardian and Protector of one particular Transformer. Fat lot of good I'd do him if there was anything I couldn't protect him from."

"Just out of curiosity, who are you protecting?" Prowl asked.

"You wouldn't know him-he doesn't have an equivalent in this Universe," Sheba replied, "At least, not as far as I can tell."

"I've GOT it!" TAI exclaimed, "I scanned the area where you first appeared. Apparently some sort of temporal distortion had opened just as you Teleported. I think I can force it back open again-but it'll take a LOT of power. And you need to go back to the exact spot you appeared."

"Well I guess I'd better go," Sheba stated, "The sooner I get back, the better." She went through the Space Bridge portal and headed to the co-ordinates where she first appeared.

***xxx***

"Are you sure we have enough?" Slapper asked Skybyte, "This is the thirteenth Veterinarian's office we've busted into. It's only a matter of time before they get wise to us."

"Yeah, and these places are starting to give me the creeps," Gas Skunk complained.

"Don't worry, this is all we need," Skybyte assured him, "Next time we run into that flying pussycat, she'll find out she got more than she bargained for! Bwahahahahahaha!"

***xxx***

"Attention Optimus Prime!" TAI shouted, "Reports are coming in of witnesses observing the Predacons breaking into some Veterinary Clinics and stealing their entire stock of Ketamine!"

"Ketamine? What's that?" Optimus Prime asked, puzzled.

"It's a powerful animal tranquilizer," TAI told him.

"What would the Predacons want with that?" Prowl wanted to know.

"Wait a minute," Koji said, "Sheba has an organic form, and she's in it right now! That stuff could knock her out long enough for the Predacons to capture her!"

"Oh no! Sideburn! X-Brawn! Prowl! Follow Sheba, and hurry! She could be walking right into a TRAP!" Optimus Prime realized.

"We're on it, Optimus!" X-Brawn said, then he and his brothers transformed and exited through the Space Bridge.

"Optimus, what if the Autobot brothers can't get there in time?" Koji asked.

"It just so happens that Team Bullet Train is very close to the co-ordinates where Sheba is headed," TAI informed him.

"That's good," Optimus Prime said, "Send them to those co-ordinates."

***xxx***

"Hey, Optimus, I've got an idea, just in case the Predacons do manage to use the Tranquilizer," Koji said, "There is an antidote. I watched enough Nature shows to see it being used."

"An antidote? Perfect," Prime said, "I'll have the Spychangers go get some right away."

***xxx***

Sheba exited the Space Bridge Portal very close to the place where she first appeared. Skybyte, Slapper, Gas Skunk, and Dark Scream were hiding nearby.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Gas Skunk wondered, looking at the tranquilizer gun that Slapper was holding.

"It better," Slapper stated, "I don't wanna get sliced and diced like Fish Boy here." He took careful aim and fired. The dart hit Sheba in the shoulder area. Quickly she pulled it out with her teeth.

Skybyte jumped out from behind the rock he had been hiding behind. "Too late! You already have enough tranquilizer in you to knock out Ruination! Bwahahahahaha!"

Quickly Sheba cast Flare. That took 7345 HP off of Skybyte.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Skybyte screamed. But Sheba was already starting to feel woozy. She decided to lie down, so that the tranquilizer wouldn't circulate so rapidly. She then cast Quake. That not only took 3995 HP off of Skybyte, but it also damaged Dark Scream, Slapper and Gas Skunk as well. But after Sheba reappeared once the Quake spell had finished, she immediately rolled onto her side.

"We've got her!" Skybyte exclaimed gleefully before collapsing. Gigatron, in giant Hand mode, soon floated into view.

"Excellent work, Skybyte. Now nothing can stop us from taking this creature's energy!"

"I wouldn't count on that," came a voice. A glowing Space Bridge portal had just opened, and Team Bullet Train came sailing out of it.

"Railspike, TRANSFORM!"

"Rapid Run, TRANSFORM!"

"Midnight Express, TRANSFORM!"

"Blast!" Gigatron shouted, "DRAGON MODE!"

Team Bullet Train faced the two-headed Dragon.

" _Twin Dragon Breath_!"

Rapid Run used his shield to block the attack.

"I think we'd better combine," Railspike announced.

"BULLET FUSION MODE!" all three Team Bullet Train members shouted. Then they transformed and combined into one big robot-Railracer.

Gigatron tried to grab Sheba, but Railracer quickly moved to block his way. One good punch from the big Gestalt sent Gigatron flying.

"Now's our chance," Slapper told Gas Skunk and Dark Scream, "While they're busy, we can grab that flying kitty." Quickly they made their way to where Sheba was lying. But something wasn't right-she was starting to get up!

"Oh no," Gas Skunk groaned.

"We'd better do something quick," Slapper stated.

"Acid Breath!" Gas Skunk shouted.

Sheba noticed, and counterattacked with Flamethrower. The reaction of the Flamethrower and the Acid Breath blew back on the Predacons.

" _YEOWWWW_!" the three of them yelled.

"AGGGHHH IT BURNS, IT BURNS!" Slapper cried.

"I don't understand, how did she wake up so fast?" Dark Scream wondered.

Crosswise decloaked and began firing at them. Then X-Brawn, Prowl, and Sideburn came out of a new Space Bridge portal and also began shooting.

"When are you Predacons gonna get it through your thick CPU's that we ain't gonna let you take this kitty?" X-Brawn shouted.

"I guess that doesn't matter now, does it?" Gas Skunk told him, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" The three Predacons fled.

Gigatron was now in Robot Mode, and still battling Railracer, so he didn't notice that Sheba was awake until she landed right in front of him after he'd knocked Railracer back with his cutter beam.

"I think you'll wanna be in Dragon Mode for this," Sheba told Gigatron.

"Oh, and what is that?" Gigatron sneered.

"Just do it," Sheba told him, "Unless you're...chicken. Bawwwk, bawk, bawk, bawk!"

"GAHHHH! DRAGON MODE!" Gigatron shouted, and transformed.

"Okay you ready for this?" Sheba asked, grinning slyly, " _MEGA FLARE_!" A ring of translucent green orbs with red cores appeared, spun around Sheba, and flew off in all directions. Sheba vanished from Gigatron's sight, but then a huge grey-and-purple Dragon-the Guardian Force Bahamut-swooped down from the clouds. It fired several blasts from its mouth, and then a final large flaming beam. The attack took 9999 HP off of Gigatron, and Bahamut vanished. Subsequently, Sheba reappeared. She then pounced on Gigatron and began tearing into him.

" _AAAGGHHHH_! **GET OFF ME**!" Gigatron screamed. He quickly transformed to robot mode. Sheba jumped off him as he did so.

"Bah, this is hopeless! I'm getting out of here!" Gigatron said, "JET MODE!" He quickly sped off.

"Wait, Gigatron, take me with you..." came a small voice from in a ditch. It was Skybyte, of course. He had just recovered from getting knocked out, and transformed to Shark mode. "Wait for meeeeeeeeeeee!" Skybyte called out, as he hurried after Gigatron.

Railracer separated, and the rest of the Spychangers decloaked. Then another Space Bridge Portal opened, and Optimus Prime came out of it.

"Optimus Prime, TRANSFORM!" Koji was with him.

"TAI is ready to re-open the dimensional gateway," Optimus Prime told Sheba, "The moment it opens, that's when you should use your Teleport Spell. Hopefully that will return you to your own Universe."

"Gee thanks guys," Sheba said, "But how come I wasn't under the effect of the Tranquilizer for more than a few minutes?"

Crosswise patted a tranquilizer gun. "We found a way to fill some darts with the antidote to the tranquilizer," he said, "All I had to do was hit you with it a few minutes after Slapper got you with the tranquilizer."

"Good thinking," Sheba told him.

"Actually that was my idea," Koji said.

Sheba put out her paw and gently rubbed the top of Koji's head, mussing his hair a bit in the process.

"Attention Optimus Prime," came TAI's voice over the radio, "The portal will be opening in exactly 60 seconds."

"We're really going to miss you," Sideburn said, "It's really too bad you don't transform into a little red sports car."

Prowl and X-Brawn groaned.

"Well it was really nice meeting you," said Midnight Express.

"Yeah, you sure know how to handle Predacons!" Rapid Run exclaimed.

"Whatever it is you have to do in your universe, I wish you luck," Optimus Prime said, "Perhaps we will meet again someday."

"Okay, Sheba, I'm going to start a five second countdown," came TAI's voice over Prime's communicator, "On my mark, when I say "Zero," that is the exact instant that you need to use your Teleport spell."

"Got it," Sheba acknowledged.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Koji said sadly, "I won't forget you!"

"Me either," Sheba told him, "How could I forget a bunch like this?"

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero!" TAI called out.

Sheba immediately cast Teleport. A warp hole opened and Sheba was pulled through it. She just had time to wave goodbye to everyone before it all vanished from her sight. Microseconds later, she found herself on a battlefield. She looked around and saw the Autobots trying to topple Devastator.

"I'm home, I'm really home," Sheba said to herself.

Starscream turned and saw her. " **SHEBA!** ** _WHERE_** **IN THE UNIVERSE HAVE YOU BEEN**?!"

Sheba sighed. "It's a looooooooooooong story..."

***xxx***

Back in the Car Robots Universe, Skybyte was back at the Predacon Base, complaining to himself about the beating he'd taken. But he was also struck by the strength and beauty of the creature that had whaled the tar out of him.

"So much power, and it slipped through our fingers. Maybe we should have asked her to join us instead. What a magnificent creature. I think I shall write a poem to remember her by," he mused.

"Ahhh, he's gone nuts," Gas Skunk commented, as he and the other two peeked into Skybyte's room through the glass.

"You think it was all that poetry?" Dark Scream wondered.

"Nahhh, I think he took one too many flamethrowers to the head," Slapper said.

But the unhappiest of all was Gigatron.

" _WHERE_ DID THAT THING COME FROM?! AND HOW _DARE_ SHE USE A DRAGON TO DEFEAT ME!" he burst out in rage, " **BAHHHHHH**!"

 _The End_!


End file.
